


Pure Land of Bliss

by kur0p0p



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, what else do i tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kur0p0p/pseuds/kur0p0p
Summary: Keito and Eichi have both graduated from Yumenosaki. While Eichi is flourishing as an idol, Keito has completely let go of his idol day. As they start to slowly rebuild their fractured friendship, they begin to develop feelings for each other.This is my first fic that I’ve posted so sorry if it’s a little off >.<
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 11





	1. Incorrigible

It had been about half a year or so since Keito Hasumi and Eichi Tenshouin had left Yumenosaki high school for good after their graduation. Though both of them remained friends, they were drifting apart because of their busy schedules.

Eichi had been promoting as a solo idol for the time being, though he would’ve preferred being in a duo unit with Wataru. He hoped fine would all come back together after Tori’s graduation, considering he was still in a unit with Yuzuru. Eichi did find himself worrying from time to time though, considering Tori would have to meet a new person in his third year to continue to promote fine, and Eichi thought he might have trouble with that considering his...difficult personality. But all of that aside, he was doing just fine on his own. His concept was being an angelic, ethereal sort of idol, and it was working out very well. He was much more confident in his solo work now than he was a year ago. Eichi was still living in the Tenshouin household, but he was working diligently to eventually get out of it, and start a life on his own. Once sales were better he would buy his own house, and start his own family. That’s what he was hoping for anyway.

Keito, on the other hand, was doing absolutely no idol work, and was only meticulously caring after his father’s temple. He would visit Eichi every now and then, even though he was still living with his parents, to make sure he was keeping up on his health. He seemed to be in a good state of remission though, so Keito stopped visiting him as often. It wasn’t like he wanted to stop visiting, or like it was a chore, but Eichi being healthy for once in his life made Keito feel unneeded. Of course he kept in contact with Souma and Kiryuu, but he hadn’t seen either of them in a few months. Keito had no desire to restart Akatsuki despite its importance to him. He saw no point in reviving something that had a good conclusion to it. Keito, unlike Eichi, had easily let go of his idol endeavors and was ready to move on with his life. 

Keito and Eichi contacting each other became less and less frequent, until one day, Keito received a text late at night.

“Keito!” It read. “As you know, my solo career has been in a good place lately, so I’ve decided to put on a concert. I’ve worked my way around some things to get you a free ticket, because I do want my childhood friend to attend it. Here’s a link for more information. Tell me when you can get back to me.”

Keito was surprised at the message considering their lack of communication in recent months, but clicked on the link anyway. Honestly, Keito was excited at the opportunity to see Eichi perform after such a long time. Keito always loved Eichi’s face when he performed. He would actually look like he was enjoying himself, and you could feel his passion from the audience. 

He clicked the link, just to check if he was available that day, and he was, so he kept reading through the information.

It was a link to Eichi’s official site, which was designed well. The color theme of the website was white and blue, and Keito did always think he looked incredible in those colors. At the top of the website there was a photo of Eichi performing. He had the biggest smile on his face, and you could tell he had been going for a while, because he looked sweaty and tired. Despite that, he looked like he was glowing and giving the best show he could after a long set. This did concern Keito considering Eichi’s past health issues, but he tried to not think about it too much and let Eichi do what he wanted to do.

A paragraph on the website to explain the concert read: “Hello everyone! I’ve been very confident in my career recently, so I wanted to put on something to celebrate the fact that it’s taking off. I hope it spreads around so that even more people can join our family >.< Make sure to attend, because I’ll be performing songs I haven’t even released yet, so everyone can get a sneak peak. I’ll be putting my all into this performance, so please give me your love and support so that I can do my very best. I love you all, and remember to save the date.”

Keito rolled his eyes after finishing reading the paragraph. “Incorrigible,” he mumbled to himself. This sounded nothing like the Eichi Tenshouin he knew. The Eichi Tenshouin he knew would never say things like “join our family” or “I love you all!” Keito assumed this was just a part of his persona, but it was still irritating for someone who knew Eichi so well.

He finally messaged Eichi back after a few minutes of scrolling through the site, saying “Thank you for the ticket, Eichi. I will be attending. But your website has piqued my interest. All of the things you write on there seems like things you’d never genuinely say. They’re too pandering and sweet.”

“Thank you, Keito. I can’t wait to see you in the front row. Perhaps afterwards you can come backstage and we can talk.”

“You’ve completely ignored my observation.”  
“I said that we could talk, didn’t I?” And then a heart. How irritating. What an irritating, Eichi sort of thing to do.


	2. Sorry, Keito

Eichi had been preparing for the concert nonstop. Every now and then he’d have coughing fits, but he honestly didn’t mind. It was worth it to raise his stamina for his performances. He was on his ninth or so hour of constant practice at this point. There was sweat dripping down the back of his neck, and he could barely breathe. The more he practiced his dancing and singing, the more he felt weights on his lungs and vocal cords. 

It hurt. His entire body was aching and begging for him to stop, but there was no way he would. Just one more note, just one more step; if he didn’t push himself, there’s no way he’d ever succeed. There’s no way he’d ever become one of the best idols. There’s no way fine would want to come back to him. There’s no way he would escape his home and make his own name. There’s no way Keito would ever care about him again. 

How many times had he practiced just this one song? Maybe over 100? That’s not enough. He needed to keep going! More, more, more! He took a heavy step to move into a turn. He spun around, tried to plant his feet, and...fell flat onto his back. He made a very heavy thud sound as he fell. Suddenly, the aching was way worse now that he was done, like all of the pain from the hours was suddenly rushing into him and taking over his body.

He just let himself pathetically lay on the floor, taking heavy and quick breaths. How lame. How stupid. He worked himself so hard that he couldn’t work anymore. If Keito was here to see something like this, he would just call Eichi an idiot, and would probably force him to stay at home instead of allowing him to come to practice. 

That’s why Eichi didn’t let Keito see that he was struggling anymore. If there was any time for Eichi to be in his best health, it was when Keito was visiting. That way, Eichi could act however he wanted without a lecture from Keito. Of course, it was nice when Keito would lay Eichi in bed, and make him food, and comfort him. Eichi’s favorite time to talk to Keito would be when he was helping him through an issue. Keito can be so irritating when Eichi misbehaves, but when he’s suffering, Keito looks so soft and gentle. Of course, he never stops muttering about Eichi’s stupid decisions, but you can tell he cares. Eichi loved when Keito showed that he cared, but he equally hated showing Keito how weak he was. Keito shouldn’t have to feel the need to take care of him. Eichi had destroyed Keito’s life enough.

“Sorry, Keito…” Eichi mumbled between his heavy breaths. 

He wanted Keito to come to one of his performances and see how well he could do on his own. He had even reserved a ticket for him. But for some reason, he hadn’t contacted him about it. He thought if Keito was at his concert, then he’d mess up because of how nervous he was. After all, one of the only people he still wanted to be proud of him was Keito. But then again, how could Keito ever be proud of him if he was too afraid to invite Keito to his concert?

He took his phone out of his bag in the corner of the room, and after about a minute or two of contemplation, he sent a message to Keito about his concert.

It was taking a few minutes for Keito to respond even after reading the message, so Eichi did get a bit nervous. What if Keito didn’t want to come? He had invited him out of nowhere, basically. They’d barely even see each other in the last six months.

“Thank you for the ticket, Eichi. I will be attending. But your website has piqued my interest. All of the things you write on there seems like things you’d never genuinely say. They’re too pandering and sweet.”

Oh, thank god. So Keito was still interested in Eichi’s live performances. Of course, he still called him out for his overly happy appearance on his website, but that didn’t matter to Eichi at the time. Maybe they could even meet up after the concert, and Keito would compliment Eichi on the great work he’s doing. Keito would see just how well he’s going in this idol business, and acknowledge him for it. Oh god, acknowledgement from Keito. If there’s anything he wanted in the entire world, it was that.

After finishing up a short conversation with Keito, Eichi was inclined to rehearse with even more precision and energy than ever. He went into the center of the practice room again, restarting the choreography again, and singing his heart out. He had gotten a boost of energy, albeit unhealthy energy, just from that.


	3. Ecchan~

“Ecchan~” Ritsu groaned. “Why do I have to meet you so early in the morning?”

“I have a photo shoot this afternoon, so I had to meet up with you like this.” Eichi stirred the tea in his cup. “Fufu~ You’re such a fun person to meet up with, Ritsu.”

Eichi had requested Ritsu meet up with him at a coffee shop in the middle of the city. Not for any particular reason other than Eichi wanted to talk to someone he knew.

“The sun was burning my eyes, you know. And Maa-kun couldn’t carry me, because he had something with Trickstar. How irritating, Ecchan. You’re working me to death. Boo-hoo...things are so complicated with Knights recently, and now I have to get up all on my own…Why is Maa-kun so busy? He should make some time for me every now and then.” Just like always, Ritsu spoke lazily and without a single care in the world. It was a bit confusing, considering what he was talking about.

“Aren’t you two past getting irritated over something selfish like that? I thought you’ve been over this with him.”

“I know, I know, Ecchan.” Ritsu pouted. “But I can still get jealous, can’t I? It’s not like I’m gonna annoy my precious Maa-kun about something stupid like that anyways~”

“I guess I get jealous sometimes too.” Eichi set his tea down, and started to lean his chair back slightly as he looked up at the ceiling. “fine is flourishing without me. Tori and Yuzuru are doing ridiculously well on their own, Ritsu. I miss working with the both of them way more than I thought I would. Appreciate your time with the remaining Knights members the best that you can.” 

“Ah, I see. The ‘emperor’ misses his disciples. It must be depressing without the ability to control everyone and bend them to your will, isn’t that right?”

“I haven’t been the Yumenosaki ‘emperor’ in quite a long time. Trickstar ended my reign. And I never liked having to do that, you know. Power just got to my head. I simply wanted to produce the best idols and students that I could, and give them a leg up in a broken and unfair society.”

“But Ecchan.”

“However,” Eichi cut Ritsu off, carefully annunciating this word. “Since I’ve continuously tried conforming to society, I’m a trustworthy idol. And that means that the industry will promote me. So, with that in mind, I can start to change the industry from the inside. I can make talent and effort matter. I can’t do it all on my own, but I guess you could say...I’m leading my own rebellion. Fufu, I can’t wait for the Trickstar boys to graduate and join me~” 

“Uwaa...Ecchan’s outlook really has changed! I wonder if that’s all thanks to Trickstar?”

“In part, but I have you and a few other people to thank too. Hm.” Eichi rested his chin into his palm as he thought. “All the cute little first years who idolized me and made me feel better about myself, like Tsukasa, and Hajime, and of course my cute little Tori. Of course, Yuzuru and Wataru. Even the old fine group made me realize quite a lot. Leo, Rei, Chiaki...of course, Keito. I don’t think I would have accomplished any self improvement without him keeping me sane. Keito’s one of the people I want to make a good world for.”

“Hasumi...is he important to Ecchan the way Maa-kun is to Ricchan?”

“Oh.” Eichi made a bit of a confused, flustered face. “Not...like that? I think you and Maa-kun are different from myself and Keito. Keito and I are just childhood friends-”

“Maa-kun is my childhood friend, too~” Ritsu teased. “You’re so funny when you’re flustered, Ecchan. You say things that don’t make any sense.”

“Why would I be flustered? You say strange things, Ritsu.”

“Well, if you don’t wanna talk about your best friend, what about Wataru Hibiki? Are you in contact with him at all? I’d be confused if Ecchan wasn’t since Hibiki means a lot to you. Didn’t you keep an exchange diary with him?”

“Oh...Wataru. I haven’t been talking to him much at all since graduation. There isn’t any reason behind it; we just drifted apart. I still keep up with all of his idol work though, even if he’s less popular than me. I guess eccentrics aren’t as popular these days…? But your older brother doesn’t seem like he’s failing. Ah...I’m sure Keito would be delighted to learn that I’m not too close with Wataru anymore. It was always such a shame that he disliked him, because they were my closest friends.”

“I thought we weren’t talking about Hasumi anymore.” Ritsu giggled. “And you mentioned Aniki...yes, he’s doing very well alongside the other graduated members of UNDEAD.”

“Yumenosaki has been producing hit after hit lately, haven’t they? I hope fine can be like that once we all come back together. I’ve learned that I’m stronger with other people around me.” 

“I’m proud of you, Ecchan~ You never could’ve brought yourself to say something so embarrassing a year ago. But I guess all of those people you mentioned really have helped you grow.”

“Hm...well, I am still a bit broken inside. That never changed. But I’m trying to be better. All I want is for the world to a better one, so that I can make everyone dear to me proud.”

“Ecchan is selfless sometimes, isn’t he? I love selfless Ecchan a lot~”

“Haha! You’re so cute, Ritsu.” Eichi let out a genuine laugh, and then pat Ritsu’s head.

“I may be a year behind you, but I’m your age. Don’t treat me like a baby.” Ritsu lazily slapped Eichi’s hands away, only making him laugh more. “Maa-kun is the only one allowed to lay a hand on me~ Maa-kun~ Ahhh, Ecchan,” Eichi ruffled his hair. “Nooo~ Don’t mess my hair up~”


	4. He Did Not Fit In Here

It was the day of the concert, and since Keito had priority seating and a VIP pass courtesy of his childhood friend, he was in before almost everyone. He was right in front of center stage, so he was worried about the speakers, but Eichi’s music wasn’t the type to hurt your ears. Most of his songs were gentle ballads.

Before he knew it, the venue he was at was completely filled up, with people screaming Eichi’s names and holding signs that said “I love you Eichi!” Most of his fans were incredibly effeminate men and women. Lots of women. He really did not fit in here.

Once Eichi stepped out and onto the stage, screams erupted throughout the entire area. Keito just lightly clapped, a bit embarrassed at how much he stood out.

Making direct eye contact with Keito, Eichi began to say a few words:

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming out today~ I’ve been working very hard for this, and I have a special person in the audience, so please support me!” And then a bow at his knees to end the short opening.

He quickly began the first song, which was unlike his others, because it wasn’t as gentle as most of them. This song was more like a power ballad. And, at least to Keito, it was absolutely beautiful. Everyone knew that Eichi had always been a bit too perfect of a performer, but this was on another level.

The pure passion he put into every note, every beat, of the song, would look incredible to anyone who had ever performed before. Even Keito couldn’t hide how impressed he was. There was a proud smile on his face as he watched Eichi. It was obvious how much Eichi loved performing, even as a soloist. The passionate performances continued for the entire set, with Eichi not losing a second of momentum throughout the entire concert. 

Though, towards the end, it was obvious just how much he was pushing himself to have consistent performances of this level. Maybe the rest of the audience couldn’t tell, but the rest of the audience didn’t know Eichi like Keito did. He stopped being so immersed in the mesmerizing performance, and a worried expression came over his face. “Can this be over already?” Keito thought to himself.

And right when he thought that, Eichi finished the final note of his final song, sweat dripping down his neck. “Thank you everyone for coming out tonight.” Eichi bowed again. “I’m sorry to say that today’s concert is ending.” The crowd rang out in disappointed noises, but Eichi continued unfazed. “If you continue to support my career, it would make me very happy! I promise this will not be the last time I perform like that for all of you! I love you~” He blew a loving kiss, and exited the stage with the same energy he had the entire performance, a smile on his face the entire time.

“Good it ended when it did.” Keito let out a sigh of relief.

As he watched the crowd exit, he made his way to the backstage area.


	5. My Beloved Keito

“I love you~” Eichi blew everyone a kiss, and exited with a proud sense of elegance. He forced a satisfied smile onto his face as he did, but immediately broke once he was backstage.  
He wasn’t able to hold in his hacking, and covered his mouth with a cloth for his sweat so that it wasn’t too loud. He requested there to be no medical equipment present, so he was on his own with this.

For the first half of the performance, he felt great. Exhilarated. But as the second half went on, he could feel his energy deteriorating and his body aching. Of course, though, he continued the best that he could, pushing himself for the audience. And of course Keito.

Well this was no good. He needed to stop this irritating coughing before Keito came and found him. He also needed to clean his face up, and fix his hair, and adjust his costume. That performance really had done a number on Eichi.

After a few minutes, his coughing subsided, and he put on a happy face once again. He began rehearsing to himself what to say once Keito found him, saying things like “Well, childhood friend, are you proud of me?” “What did you think?” “What could I improve on?” “Was it bad, Keito?” Of course, he did not plan on mentioning what started happening to his body. Keito still thought he was the healthiest he had ever been, and he did not plan on telling him anything different. If everything went his way, there’d be no mention of-

“Eichi.” Fuck. 

Of course Keito had quickly gotten backstage. He was always diligent, after all. And he was probably watching him, but for how long? Maybe Eichi only had to be embarrassed about the fact that he was talking to himself, and not about his coughing episode. Maybe Keito wouldn’t ask a single question. The best case scenario could still be possible. 

“Keito.” Eichi turned around to face him, a smile on his face. “It’s good to see-”

“What was that?”

Fuck!

“What was what?” His smile subconsciously became more forced. 

“I heard you. Coughing, that is. And I saw it too. You know, Eichi, I absolutely can’t approve of you pushing yourself the way that you are. If that’s the result of these concerts, then they must be cut shorter. Or you could quit these types of performances all together.” 

Why was Keito talking like that? Like he didn’t care about Eichi at all? Worse, he didn’t at all mention Eichi’s obvious efforts, or how good he was doing, or how hard he was trying. The first thing he said after so much time was just a lecture about what he always lectured about. He couldn’t even congratulate him on a job well done!

“Keito, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Eichi was quickly cut off. “I saw it, you know. How tired you were getting. How much you were pushing yourself-”

“Is that bad?!” Eichi finally lost his cool. “Why is pushing myself to do the best that I can so wrong?! For you, and for all of my fans, I’m doing my absolute best!”

“Eichi.” Keito put effort into articulating just his name, like that was enough for Eichi to understand what he was about to say. “Your best is not a normal person’s best. With your condition, you don’t have to be as good as anybody else. You have an excuse, you know? Just rest your body.” Keito looked like he was staying perfectly calm. “Eichi...I don’t want to see you in a state like that. Aren’t you healthy right now? So...stay that way. Please.” It wasn’t fair at all for Keito to talk in such a way. Just the gentle begging was enough of a reminder for Eichi that Keito did care, at least a little bit. Of course he had seen his efforts. He wasn’t trying to put him down at all. He was just worried. Keito is always worried. 

“Sorry.” Eichi rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to yell at you. But I’ll be pushing myself like this until I die. If I don’t build up the proper stamina, how can I ever be the idol that I want to be?”

“Who are you trying to prove yourself to?” Keito asked with no filter. “The people of the world? Your parents?”

You. “I want to prove myself to fine. How will I ever get them back if I can’t perform well as an idol now? I’m building a solid ground for all of us. So when we debut professionally, together, people will have faith in us.”

“You’re still holding onto Yumenosaki? Why? If you’re so successful as a rookie solo idol, why do you need fine?” 

Eichi shyly looked into Keito’s eyes. “I’ve gotta say it?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like being alone. As a person, or as an idol. I’ve been alone enough. It’s scary, Keito. I’ve had you most of my life, but when I didn’t…” He broke the eye contact to look down at the floor. “I like being around fine. They make me better, just like you do, Keito.”

“I’m sure that Wataru, Yuzuru, and Tori don’t want you to push yourself like this, either.” Keito tried his best to console Eichi by putting a hand on his shoulder. “And stop acting so pathetic.” He turned up his nose. “The Eichi Tenshouin I know would never say self-doubting things such as that. I won’t allow him too, when he’s perfect just as he is.”

Eichi snickered, his entire demeanor changing once he got some sort of acknowledgement. “Ah~ My childhood friend is absolutely right. I can’t believe I let myself act like that around you, Keito. It did show that you care, though, fufu~” 

“Ah-” A light blush came over Keito’s face as he looked back on the conversation. He covered his mouth, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to get like that. My apologies, Eichi. I should’ve just stayed lecturing you objectively without letting personal feelings into it.”

“But if you care enough to lecture me, then your personal feelings are already showing~ I liked my precious Keito telling me that I’m perfect as I am. I would enjoy that Keito if he decided to make an appearance every now and then.”

“My lectures aren’t supposed to make it seem like I harbor some sort of affection towards you, demon. I just don’t want you dying and then having to work to plan your funeral. That’s all. Don’t let it go to your head. Demon.” Keito rushed his words, making it obvious how embarrassed he was getting.

“Fufu~ Demon? I think I like when Keito calls me such things. But you’re getting defensive, friend. Are you sure you’re not just finding it awkward to express your care for me? We’ve known each other for years, so it should not be so embarrassing. If you want, I could say something rather awkward to you~”

“I’m not interested in hearing it.” Keito’s face was bright red at this point. “I think that I’ll be going. There was really no point in seeing you tonight if it was going to go like this.” As he talked, he tried physically wiping his blush off of his face. “Though...I will be visiting your house more frequently from now on to check up on you, considering it seems you still have no idea how to care for yourself.”

“No objections here.” Eichi giggled to himself. This interaction hadn’t ended up too badly after all. Not only had he received a compliment that he longed for, but Keito would be visiting him more often, now.

The only downside was that Keito now knew his medical condition, but not the full extent of it. This entire run-in could have gone so much worse if Eichi hadn’t been raising his stamina the way that he was. 

“Well...good.” Keito pushed up his glasses. “I will...I’ll come by on Saturday, Eichi. See you then.”

“I’ll see you then, my beloved Keito~”


	6. Yo, Danna

Keito sat with his legs crossed in front of a statue of Buddha, and kept his hands clasped tightly together, securing his prayer beads between them. He was finishing reciting a mantra, making sure to pay careful attention to everything he was saying.

This was an activity that required the utmost focus, but Keito’s mind kept running back to Eichi. Keito couldn’t get that scene, that sound, out of his mind. The sound of Eichi hacking, the sound of Eichii suffering. Keito couldn’t force himself to comprehend why Eichi would push himself to the point that he could be on the brink of death.

Maybe Eichi just wanted to live like everyone else, even if that meant dying early. No one could blame him for living like that. But Keito, he was always thinking selfishly. It wasn’t that he cared so much about Eichi’s wishes, and how he wanted to live; It was that Keito wanted Eichi to live.

They had been together since children, and had been attached at the hip since. Even if Eichi was difficult to be around sometimes, Keito couldn’t live without him. Without his sly smirk, without his teasing words, without his devious schemes. Keito cared for all of Eichi, even the deepest, darkest parts.

After all, he knew it was his responsibility, his obligation, to guide him away from those dark paths he always tried to go down. And now, Eichi was spiralling down another negative pathway. One Keito could not bear to watch.

His mind going in millions of different directions, he finally finished his chant, and walked out of the temple. Once he was outside, he was greeted by a familiar face.

“Yo, danna.” Kiryu greeted him. “I don’t mean to interrupt or anything. Just thought I’d stop by. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He said simply, walking over to a stunned Keito.

Keito had cut off Akatsuki. Not on purpose, but subconsciously, he was trying to drive them away. He didn’t want any reminder of his idol days. After all, he was satisfied with the life that he was living. If he saw Souma or Kiryu, it was very likely that he’d be pulled back into his pipe dream of being an idol. 

“Why is your face all twisted like that? You could at least break a smile.” Kiryu frowned as he approached Keito. He cooly threw him an energy drink, and Keito caught it without an issue. “Thought I should at least bring something if I’m barging in.”

“...right.” Keito finally spoke, his nerves partly settling. There was no reason to be anxious about talking to Kiryu. After all, him and Kiryu had developed a genuine friendship during their time as a unit. It was only slightly awkward, being approached after such a long time.

“Why aren’t you saying much? Usually, I’m not the one talking a lot.” Kiryu took a seat on the step of a temple, and patted the space next to him. 

Keito took a seat, the awkward tension still in the air. “My apologies, Kiryu.” Keito said as he cracked open his drink. “I’m not in a talkative mood today. There’s quite a bit on my mind. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Kiryu shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “How’s the shrine?”

“Same as always. If you don’t mind me asking, Kiryu...why did you come here?” Keito got straight to the point. He didn’t want to dance around it. “Forgive me for possibly misspeaking, but I haven’t talked to you since we left the academy. Why are you here now?”

“Is it so wrong to start reminiscing about an old classmate?”  
“Really, Kiryu.” Keito narrowed his eyes.

“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you.” Kiryu dismissively waved his hand. “Souma’s been missing you. That’s all it is. Thought he did something wrong, was going on about seppuku...you know how he is.” He chuckled. “Of course it ain’t that serious, but I just wanted to ask why you’ve run away from us like a dog with his tail between his legs.”

“Blunt as ever.” Keito sighed. “I don’t have a reason, really. I’m just putting my idol days behind me.” He explained. “I haven’t seen too much of a reason to keep contact with you, is all.”

“Cut me away so soon, Keito...I knew you always had a closed off mind, but I didn’t think you’d ever push me away like that. You scared of getting too much nostalgia from me, or something?” Kiryu was half joking, but half serious. 

“...perhaps a little.” Keito admitted, making Kiryu raise an eyebrow.

“So I was right. Why don’t you want to be reminded of your idol days, Hasumi?”  
“I thought about it after leaving Yumenosaki. I was never cut out to be an idol.”

“What do you mean? Hasumi, your voice and stage presence is so powerful. How could you insult your own abilities so casually?”

“Did I ever tell you why I became an idol, Kiryu?” Keito gazed off into the distance as he started to recall his childhood memories. “It wasn’t for myself, really. I wanted to be a manga artist. I loved writing stories, bringing them to Eichi...but Eichi always loved singing and dancing. He saw idols on TV, and was enamored with them. Our dreams were completely separate, even though we were practically the same person considering everything else. One day, Eichi told me he was accepted into Yumenosaki. I knew that this meant I would stop seeing him, and I couldn’t stand it. I was always looking out for him, and he was always looking out for me. But instead of whining and complaining, I simply stored away all of my manga, and trained myself in singing. It wasn’t something that I had a particular passion for. It was more of a natural talent that I expanded upon once I had a reason to. So, following Eichi, I was accepted into Yumenosaki. I did everything I could to help him follow his dreams. Safely, carefully. I had to look out for him. I just wanted to see him smile like he did when we were so young. So, you see, Kiryu...I was never an idol of my own volition. It was for Eichi. And I don’t blame him, because I did have fun...But it was always fun for his benefit. Never really mine. I want to become my own person, now. Starting with cutting off being an idol, and taking care of my sacred temple.”

“Keito…” Kiryu frowned. “I understand. But you still partly enjoyed it. Maybe now that you’re not living with an obligation to Tenshouin, you can try out singing again.” 

“I’ll...I’ll think about it, Kiryu. Thanks for stopping by.”

“No problem.” Kiryu stood up, but leaned down to put his hands on Keito’s shoulders. “I’m glad that you’re finally enjoying things for yourself. But there’s nothing wrong with rediscovering what you used to do. That passionate face you made on stage, not all of it was for Tenshouin.”

“...I understand.” Keito nodded, and broke into a small smile. “Stop by anytime you like. And bring Souma as well.”

“Will do. And just...one more question. I won’t judge you or anything.” Kiryu removed his hands from Keito, and stood up straight to ask this. “You uh...Are you into Tenshouin?”

“Hm? What do you mean? Of course I am. He produces wonderful music with unprecedented amounts of vigor.” Keito looked confused. “Why wouldn’t I be interested in his career? You ask the strangest things, Kiryu.”

“...I was more asking if you were in love with him or something, Hasumi.”

“Wha...what?” Keito’s face lit up a bright red, and he tried wiping the heat off of his face in an almost comical manner. “N-no! I wouldn’t...he’s a...a man, Kiryu. Don’t say such ridiculous things. Loving my childhood friend? What rubbish. Inconceivable. Incorrigible!”

“You’re a grown man, Keito. There’s no point in worrying about silly things like ‘He’s a man!’ That seems more ridiculous than what I said.” 

“Once again, thank you for stopping by, b-but I don’t want to hear such things. I would like you to leave now…” Keito felt like he was crumbling in embarrassment. Him? Loving Eichi? Well, yes, in a way, he loved him. Of course he loved him. But not like that. Their relationship wasn’t like that. Was it? 

“Alright.” Kiryu had gotten his answer from that reaction, so he quickly left as to spare Keito anymore embarrassment. 

“...what a strange idea.” Keito mumbled to himself.


End file.
